The WWE Massacre
by LokiBufoon
Summary: Ruby Miles teams up with ex professional wrestler Glenn Jacobs to find the killer of Stephanie McMahon. Will they able to find them in time before they strike again? M For Sexual Themes & Violence. Kane/OC/John Cena - Lots Of Characters.


_Case 81: The Massacre At The World Wrestling Entertainment_

_I was called in at 5:10am yesterday morning. The boss didn't give anything away just that there had been a killing in an arena.  
So I headed over to the Staples arena, lights blinding, sirens blaring. The officers took me into the building and through some corridors. This was usual for me, another case, another murder.  
The yellow "Caution" tape was lifted and I walked into the room. There was nothing more than a desk, a chair and the usual blood smeared walls. I walked behind the desk, glancing at the corpse. It was a female woman laying in her own puddle of blood. Brunette, long hair. She was wearing a black suit, her eyes wide open. A wedding ring secure on her finger. I glanced back at the name plate. Stephanie McMahon. _

_She is apparently the daughter of a millionare. He owns the WWE, a multimillion selling corporation. For money was my first indication. But she was wearing jewellery, lots of diamonds and golds. If they were after money why not take the obvious? I shall speak to John about this. As he was working for the team he may be able to give me a lead._

_I shall update when I return._

Ruby closed her little black book, returning it to her handbag. She rubbed her head as she tried to picture everything from that room. Her thoughts were disrupted when her boss, Darren Kemp knocked on her glass door. She waved him in and watched as the short pudgy man was followed by a very giant man, dressed in a black and red suit. He had long curly hair pushed back over his shoulders and a briefcase. Ruby suspected a lawyer.  
"Ruby Miles this is Glenn Jacobs" Darren introduced.  
Ruby stood up from her desk and shook his hand. Her hand was tiny is his own, but after a brief handshake she sat down.  
"He is going to help you on this case. He has had previous experience at the WWE before turning detective. He will be escorting you to the crimes. Making judgements and forseeing things himself. He will be your co-detective. Or your partner."  
Ruby looked to Glenn, his blue eyes catching her own. They nodded to each other as Darren left the room. Ruby didn't judge or get angry. She felt the more help the better.  
"Okay Glenn, do you have any possible leads or ideas?" Ruby asked.

Glen opened his briefcase and took out some polaroids of the corpse and the room.  
"She is married to a Paul Levesque. A wrestler in the company goes by Triple H. He forever argued with Vince and his wife. Never raised a hand to her though."  
"So Stephanie liked to push his buttons?" Ruby asked.  
"You could say so. She was the billion dollar princess. If things didn't go her way.."  
"She would make them" Ruby said with a nod. "But could we really verify Mr. Levesque as a suspect?"  
Glen shrugged. " I don't really think Paul would be the type. Also he might have been in a match at this point."  
"Who found her?" Ruby asked  
"Randy Orton. He didn't touch her. In an interview he stated he went to talk to her about a storyline before walking into her corpse"  
"I think we need to interview her father, her husband, Randy and anyone else in the area at the time"  
"Good idea. Let's get started"

_8am - Introduction_

_I was introduced to my new partner Glenn Jacobs. He seems nice, very intellectual. 7 ft he seems. He doesn't say too much, but he says what needs to be said.  
It is handy to have him here, he knows a lot about the company. It may be hard for him to interview his friends but he doesn't seem to mind.  
It could be nice having someone around to help me out._

_Afterall I'm not wonderwoman._

"Paul Jean Levesque. From Greenwich am I right?" Ruby asked the man sat opposite her. He nodded glumly, his eyes were red. He had only found out about his wife half an hour ago.

"We are sorry about Steph, Paul" Glenn mentioned. Paul nodded once again not making any attempt to speak.

"Paul where were you at the time of her murder?" Ruby questioned.

"In the ring, I was practicing for my match with John Cena, c'mon Ruby I know how you and John are. I got there earlier than usual because Steph said she needed to get some important contracts."

"Paul does anyone hold any grudges against Stephanie?" Glenn asked sorrowfully.

"Only business rivals. From what I know her and Shane aren't getting on at the moment. But I doubt he'd ever do something like that" Paul said before crying.

Ruby sighed walking out from the interview, she sat in her office tapping a pen on the desk. Maybe she needed to speak to Shane McMahon. Maybe he'd give a possible lead. Or prehaps be the killer. Glenn walked in a few moments later, sitting down. He wrote notes down in a black book like her own.  
"I have no doubt about Paul being innocent" Glenn said. " Take my word for it"  
Ruby nodded then opened her book, she flicked the pages. All of her previous 15 cases all were solved thanks to this book. She knew she wouldn't let slip on this one.  
"I think we really need to interview Randy before Shane. Maybe it will give Shane a secure picture of him being off the hook. We could catch him out" Glen said clasping his hands together.  
"That Mr Jacobs is a fine idea" Ruby said with a nod.

__

I can tell Paul Levesque is generally mourning for the loss of his wife. His allibi proves correct after talking to John. Both were in the ring training at the exact time of Stephanies murder.  
Then Shane McMahon possibly? I shall read up on their general arguements. Maybe it was sibling anger, who knows?


End file.
